The Devil Within Me
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: It is said that all monsters fear the legendary monster hunter Van Helsing. What they didn't want to tell you is they also fear his little sister Desdemona. She is the wild & unpredictable one. Desdemona is also legendary monster hunter but she has a terrible secret. A secret she's kept from everyone including her own brother. A secret that could condemn her.
1. Prologue

A/N: Van Helsing/ Anna Valerious and Velkan Valerious/ OC  
A/N: All outfits, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm.

Prologue

* * *

When you are suspected of being over 400 years old you don't know that to think. When your given proof that you're over 400 years old you tend to rethink everything you know about life. When your sibling and yourself are somewhere in the 500 hundred year old zone and don't have any memories you tend to need time to think that over. Unless you're the Van Helsing siblings.

Gabriel and Desdemona Van Helsing are not ordinary people. They're not the type of people that you can bump into and strike up a friendship with.

The siblings were found in 1882, lying on the steps of the Vatican City, half dead, and with no memories whatsoever of their previous lives prior to that point in time. The only hints to their past were in the form of a mysterious rings that were on his pinky and her ring finger. The rings are both marked with a seal in the symbol of what appears to be a dragon. It was later discovered that Desdemona also had the seal burned on to her right hipbone. They both have vague memories of fighting the Romans in Masada, however since that battle happened in 73 A.D. leaves several questions unanswered.

Whatever their pasts concealed, they were taken in by ' The Knights of the Holy Order' or The Order for short. The Order is an elite group dedicated to fighting the forces of darkness in the world be it by the human world or the supernatural. They both were trained to be warriors against the darkness. Over the course of the next few years they both trained and trained, eventually becoming masters of skills. This made them more than a match for any foes from either the human world or the supernatural. Together and apart they tracked down some of the more dangerous monster of this era.

However they soon began to hate their jobs. To everyone back at the Vatican their "**_assignments_**" were monsters meant to be hunted but to them, whenever they had to kill them, they were the one that were there and had to watch as they became the men (and sometimes woman) they were before they were changed, and they were the ones that killed these people. To the members of The Order they both seemed unaffected by their jobs but to them they hated it. They hated being killers.

The both begged and pleaded with the Vatican several times on numerous occasions to let them go. To let them be free of the awful jobs they had to do. But the Vatican stubbornly refused, despite the (to them) the rather annoying detail that whenever the Van Helsing did a job they commonly killed their opponents despite the explicit orders they were given to bring them back _**alive**_ for possible treatments for their conditions.

Although the full measure of Gabriel Van Helsings past is unknown, it is known that he is the human reincarnation of the archangel Gabriel and is the 'Left Hand of God'. Van Helsing is a lonely and silent man, always expecting something to happen, as prey expects an ambush. He has fought many battles (though he lost his memories so he doesn't remember), and hunted countless monsters for years. Even though he hunts without question, he is always asking the church for forgiveness, as he sees them becoming who they used to be. Besides, no matter how many monsters he kills, he is seen as a murderer to the eyes of the people. He often works alone, but can be a good partner or powerful ally especially when paired with his younger sister Desdemona. Despite his slight contempt for the church, Gabriel is a devout man who does God's work.

As with her brother the full measure of Desdemona Van Helsings past is unknown, it is known that she is younger sister of Gabriel who is the human reincarnation of the archangel Gabriel and is the 'Left Hand of God'. No one knows for sure what her position was she and her brother became semi human. She like her brother seems to always be expecting something to happen. She is the more outgoing and spunky one of the siblings. She like her brother is heavily affected by the seeing the monster turn back into the human they once were after she has killed them. She is a devout woman who does God's work even if she holds the church in contempt. She is a powerfully foe and is only known to work well with her older brother, Gabriel.

Monsters know Desdemona as the wild and unpredictable sibling and this causes them to fear her a little more than they fear her brother. The monster have learned to predict what Gabriel is going to so where as because of the fact that Desdemona is always changing her fighting style they can never predict what she is going to do.

* * *

Transylvania 1887

Third Person P.O.V.

* * *

Thunder roared as lightning shattered the night calamitous storm nearly drowning out the shouts of the crazed mob storming Castle Frankenstein. Dr. Victor Frankenstein took no notice as he concentrated on his grand experiment, his greatest triumph as a scientist. He gazed down at the enormous man strapped into an iron pod in front of him. The man wore a metal cap with electrical wires running from it up to the rafter and out to conductors on the roof.

All of Dr. Frankenstein's research and sacrifices had lead to this moment. He was so close. Just a few more seconds for the lighting to do it's work, and victory would be his. Another crash of lighting; another pounding on the heavy wooden doors below. More shouts calling for his head. The scientist ignored it all, riveted by the man's tiny fluttering movements. Then-it happened. The man's eyes flew open. They locked onto Dr. Frankenstein's, and the scientist trembled. He felt as if the creature had peered into his very soul.

"He's alive!" Dr. Frankenstein cried, adding his voice to the mad chorus of sounds in the frantic night. He threw back his head and held his arms wide, chortling in glee.

"He's _aliiive_!"He cried again.

"Success!" A voice called out in the darkness. Dr. Frankenstein spun around, startled and frightened. He had thought he was alone. Who could have gotten into is laboratory at the very top of his turreted castle? A tall figure stepped forward out of the shadows.

"Ah, Count Dracula, it's you." Dr. Frankenstein pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and mopped his sweaty forehead,"You caught me by surprise." He said nervously.

"I was beginning to lose faith, Doctor. " The count said..."But I see you have achieved your marvelous dream." He continued.

A loud crash outside kept Dr. Frankenstein from replying. He hurried to the window and peered down. The townspeople below were pounding a sturdy tree trunk into his front door. He knew that it would not hold for much longer. He was stunned to see that there were hundreds of villagers, their fury clearly visible in the light from their flaming torches.

A scrawny man with a ragged white hair leapt up onto a boulder. "You know what he is doing up there?" He shouted in a grating, high-pitched voice. He waved his battered top hat towards the turret. "How he is experimenting with the bodies of your dearly departed! We must put a stop to him!" He shouted riling up the crowd.

"A pity your moment of triumph is being spoiled over a little charge of grave robbery." Dracula says to Dr. Frankenstein.

"One, two, three. Now!" The crowd shouted, ramming the tree into the heavy door once more. The man with the top hat crackled demonically. He practically danced on top of the boulder, firing up the crowd. Fear rushed through Dr. Frankenstein as he gazed at the enraged thong below him.

"Yes. Yes. I must escape this place." Dr. Frankenstein mutters. He dashes across the lab and throws open a large trunk beside his desk. "What so I take? What do I leave behind?" He mutters again. He stands and looks around the crowded laboratory, at a loss for how to proceed.

"Where are you going to run to?" Dracula asks, moving closer.

Instinctively, Dr. Frankenstein backs up, banging into the trunk. The Count has always made him nervous, and he was already on edge. Dracula, handsome, elegant, and imposing, radiated something even Dr. Frankenstein could not ignore. He reeked of **evil**.

"Your peculiar experiments have made you unwelcome in the civilized world, Victor." Dracula continued. his voice smooth and calm. Dr. Frankenstein looked at the iron pod again. The man was watching his every movement. Dr. Frankenstein's heart clutched; there seemed to be such pleading in those recently dead eyes.

"I'll take him away. Far away, where no one will ever find him." Dr. Frankenstein says defiantly. "He grabbed several books and turned to place in them in the trunk, but Dracula was suddenly right beside him. The Count stepped on the lid of the trunk, slamming it shut.

"No, Victor," Dracula countered. "The time has come for me to take command of him."

"What are you saying?" Dr. Frankenstein asks.

"Why do you think I brought you here? Gave you this castle? Equipped your lab?" Dracula asked waving his hands at Dr. Frankenstein's heavily equipped laboratory.

"Y-y-you said you believed in my w-work," Dr. Frankenstein stammered.

Dracula smiled."And I do. But now that you have completed your experiment, it is time for your work to serve my purpose." He said with a wicked smile upon his face.

"What purpose?" Victor asked shakily. In one fluid movement, Dracula leapt up and perched in the rafters. Dr. Frankenstein mouth dropped open in astonishment and he started to back away.

"No," He gasped. "I would kill myself before helping you in any task."

"Feel free," Dracula said. "I don't actually need you anymore. I just need him." H gestured to the man in the iron pod. He dropped back down to the floor, inches from Dr. Frankenstein. Dr. Frankenstein set his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

"Before I would allow him to be used for such evil, I would destroy him." He says bravely.

"I cannot allow that to happen," Dracula says. "My brides would be most upset." Dr. Frankenstein knew he was trapped. He could never fight Dracula on his own.

"Igor!" He cried, "Igor, help me!" He called frantically scanning his lab for his servant. He spotted the thuggish, misshapen hunchback up in the rafters. Igor pushed his long, straggly hair over his shoulder. He grinned, revealing his crooked, rotting teeth, contorting his grotesque features even more.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. You've been most kind to me. But if that mob catches me, they'll hang me all over again." His panic rising, Dr. Frankenstein reaches back and grabbed a saber crossed over the Frankenstein coat of arms that hung on the wall above the mantel. He brandished the sword at Dracula.

"Stay back," He ordered. The count walked straight towards Dr. Frankenstein. The scientist could only gape in astonishment as he watched Dracula continue his approach, impaling himself up to the hilt on the saber.

"You can't kill me, Victor." Dracula sneered. "I'm already dead." Victor's stomach lurched as much from fear as from the horrible stench of death now emanating from the count. His knees buckled as he watched the Count's face grow pale and his teeth change into razor-sharp fangs.

"Say goodbye to your creator." Dracula hissed to the man strapped to the table. Then he sank his teeth into Dr. Frankenstein's neck.

"_Nooo_!" The man shouted. The anguished cry behind him startled Dracula, and he dropped Victor to the floor. The scientist's creation burst from the straps holding him down.

"No!" He bellowed again. He hurled a heavy, metal coil at Dracula, smashing the Count in the head. Dracula stumbled backward into the fireplace, sending sparks and ashes flying everywhere. The huge man gathered Dr. Frankenstein's dead body in his arms.

"Father!" He wailed. Instinct took over. Somehow the creature knew he had to protect himself and his creator. He lifted the limp body and charged out of the laboratory and out of the castle. Igor raced to a balcony and watched the creature's progress. Down below, the villagers had broken through the doorway of the castle and were swarming inside. Others still hurled rocks up at the windows. Igor cupped his hands around his twisted mouth and shouted above their cries.

"Frankenstein has created a monster!" He cried.

No one seamed to hear him. No one but the thin man in the top hat perched on top of a large boulder. The man in the top hat looked up at Igor, then the direction Igor was pointing. An enormous man- no, a _monster_-was stumbling across the dark moor.

"Look!" He screamed, waving his top hat to get attention, "Look! It's heading for the windmill!" He cried.

The villagers stopped their invasion of the castle and began to chase after the hulking figure in the night. The creature could hear the thudding footsteps, the shouts, the crackling fire of torches behind him and he ran as fast as he could. The damp mud of the moors slowed him down, but he fought against the clinging dirt and made it to the abandoned windmill. Still the mob chased him. He burst through the windmill's shattered door and raced up thee rickety wooden staircase. He lumbered to the top of the windmill, still clutching the dead body of Dr. Frankenstein.

A crash of lightning illuminated him fora moment-every bolt, every stitch, every scar clearly visible to the crazed mob below. A small electrical storm was going off inside the back of his head as he tried to understand what was happening-and tried to fight the terror raging through him.

"Why?" Frankenstein's monster moaned . "Why?"

"Get him!" One of the mob shouted. The creature's terror grew as the villagers hurled torches at the wooden windmill. A noose of flame leapt up the structure's walls. The monster roared in fear.

A shattering sound from across the moor ripped his attention from the glowing fire. The skylight in Frankenstein's castle had exploded. Dark shadows high up in the thunder-raked sky flew through the roiling purple clouds straight towards the windmill. Gasps rippled through the mob.

"Vampires! Run for your lives" One of them cried. The huge crowd fled in horror across the moors. The flames surged up in the windmill, surrounding the creature. He gazed down at Dr. Frankenstein's lifeless body and hugged him tightly to his enormous chest.

"Father!" The creature whispered. Then, with tears streaming down his scarred cheeks, he lifted a fist towards the oncoming vampires and let out a anguished bellow.

_BOOM! _

The windmill imploded, the timber and gears and ironwork plummeting down on itself, taking the creature and Dr. Frankenstein down too. Flaming debris flew everywhere. Dracula and his brides swooped down to the ground. Transforming quickly from their gigantic bat forms, the brides burst into tears, wailing with inhuman shrieks. Dracula staggered a few steps towards the flaming wreckage and could only stare in disbelief.


	2. Her Secret

A/N: Van Helsing/ Anna Valerious and Velkan Valerious/ OC  
A/N: All outfits, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm.

Her Secret

* * *

Transylvania

1 Year Later

Second Person P.O.V.

* * *

Creeping through the bushes and undergrowth, Desdemona fight the urge to growl softly. At times like this she curse the supernatural hearing of werewolves. Although it has saved her many a times it doesn't do her any good when having to track down one of her kind.

A Werewolf

Become a werewolf wasn't a choice she made it was a choice forced upon her. After she first changed she decided she wouldn't...no...couldn't live as a werewolf. She had seen the destruction they had wrought upon the human world. Hell...she had taken out a great deal of werewolves herself yet her she is the very monster she hunted.

She made up her mind and jumped off a cliff, ending her life...or so she thought. It didn't quite work out the way she made suspected it would. She had been so damn confused, she was 100% positive that the cliff had been high enough to kill her on impact but it didn't. She remembered an overwhelming blackness and a soft, warm, comforting light. The next thing she knew she was waking too a very sore body, very dry sandpapery mouth and confusion.

Since she didn't die she took it as a sign that God still yet had work for her and set about controlling her curse. It was extremely difficult, so difficult that she had to mysteriously disappear so not even The Order could find her. She made to gain total control of her werewolf side. To werewolves, it is merely their ability to gain some conscious control of what they are doing, while they unwillingly transforming into their wolf forms. It was one of the most difficult things that she had to do and it was **_very_** painful.

She survived though and it seem to make her all the more in control in every aspect of her life and also made her stronger...not just in muscles but in her strength of will, mind and soul. She knew the pain she was putting her brother through when she "disappeared" but she knew it would be worth it. What she couldn't have known was that she would come back to The Order to find her brother weak and nearly starved to death from non stop searching for her. She felt so guilty.

The crackling of twigs under an enormous weight has Desdemona stiffening. She hates to have to hunt one of her kind but this particular werewolf is a serious danger to the humans and she knows she has to eliminate it. Sucking in a deep breath Desdemona is able to pick up where the scent of the werewolf is strongest. A shudder travels up her back starting from her feet and going up to her head. Dim and elongated shadows were casts from the long branches above her. She turns in a half circle eyeing the shadows warily.

She can hear the muffled sounds of a set of claws clicked on the ground as she cautiously crept forward. The werewolf leapt out of one of the trees to her left and she scrambles backward.

"Piece of cake."She whispers cockily, shifting from side to side waiting for the werewolf to tire and make it's move. He snarls in response to her words. A loud snarling roar sounds from her right. Desdemona would have frozen if she didn't know her life depended on movement. Whirling around she spots the werewolf and it looks vicious.

The werewolf launches himself at her, a clawed paw going to her throat. She twisted around sharply, rolling herself onto her feet in a crouch, and snarling at her opponent. The werewolf, has a fighting spark flaming in his dark yellow eyes. Claws try to tear at the flesh and muscle on her calf and gleaming fangs try to close over her throat. The werewolf jumps in front of her and she engages it in a vicious battle, a wicked snarl curling on pink lips and revealing gleaming white teeth. She swung her sword at the wolf, but he was quick to avoid it. He lunged for her, causing her to fall back and drop her sword.

Scrambling, She gets to her feet. Scrambling she grabs her two daggers. Glaring at the beast in front of her, she let out a cry before charging at it. It seems to start, it probably wasn't expecting that. They were oblivious to everything around them they sought to destroy each other, stabbing, lunging and swinging. It isn't long before one of her daggers finds it home in the monsters heart.

Sighing she pulls out her lighters and flicks the lighter and a little flame pops up as she holds it to the body. With a whoosh, flames quickly spring to life and crawl up the body devouring it. Head back to her horse she sighs wearily. Climbing on she gazed down at Spirit Strider, her midnight black stallion with a smile.

Desdemona decided that she may be a wolf and condemned if some every found out like her good friends Anna and Velkan (They hunt werewolves) but she will not cower and hide, she will live her life to the fullest. Consequence be damned!

_"I'm just outside of Alba Transylvania. I could visit Velkan and Anna."_ She ponders riding along. _"Why the hell not."_ She think and with her mind made up she urge Strider towards the Valerious Castle.

After a few moments of walking Strider prances and strains his head, wanting to go faster. She laugh and give him full rein of his head. He bunches up his muscles, leaps forwards, stretches out his legs, pushing himself faster and faster. The country side flies by them. The hood on her cloak has long since blow off and her long, midnight, curled hair is flying straight back. She laugh as adrenaline and exhilaration rushes through her body. Suddenly the Valerious castle is looming up ahead and she reluctantly has to pull Spirit back down into a trot.

As she trot up to the castle she see about a dozen men running back and worth loading equipment in to a carriage. She drop the rein on Striders's neck, dismount, turn him around and give him a small smack on his rump. He trots off into the woods. She then turn back around and trying to spot Anna or Velkan.

"Dessa!" Prince Velkan, son of Boris Valerious, the dead king of the gypsies, shouts upon spotting her.

"Vel." She say with a smirk.

"Good to see you. How you been?" He asks walking over.

"Good. Good. " She say nonchalantly.

"_Really_? Been getting into trouble." He asks with a grin.

"Yup. You know me. Can't keep out of trouble." She say with a grin.

"Don't I know that." Velkan teases tousling her hair.

"Don't mess with the hair." She says narrowing her eyes at him menacingly.

"Whoa! Calm down, Horsey." He says raising his hands in surrender.

"Good boy." She says patting him on his chest.

"You know if you wanted to feel my chest, you could have just asked. " He says with a smug smirk at her blush.

"_Please_. Don't flatter yourself." She says walking away.

"Des!" Princess Anna shouts running out of the house and into my arms, almost knocking me down, "Anna. Good to see you." She says regaining my balance and hug her back.

"Was Velkan being an ass again?" She asks with a glare at her brother.

"Yeah but it's fine because he's a sexy ass." She say quietly.

"You think I'm sexy and my ass is sexy too, huh." Velkan says with another smug smirk.

"Keep talking and I'm going to whip your ass." She say teasingly.

"Ohhh. Kinky." He say and she smack him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He says innocently but Desdemona and Anna ignore him and head into the house, "So, What's up?" She ask looking at the men running around.

"Werewolf hunt!" Velkan calls from outside, hearing my question.

"Can I come?" Desdemona asks, filled with dread.

"Of course!" Anna exclaims.

"Already cleared a spot in the carriage for you. Figure you would want to come." Velkan calls and then goes back to shouting out orders. Desdemona stop and use the chance to check him out. He is tall and handsome. He has bronze colored skin, shoulder length silky brown hair and the warmest brown eyes she has ever seen.

"Can you please stop checking my brother out and listen to me." Anna says slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." She says ruefully looking down.

"You should tell him how you feel." Anna says encouragingly.

"No! It might ruin our friendship and I don't want that. Plus he doesn't feel the same way about me." She says sadly.

"He like you. You should tell him." Anna says confidently as she walks away before Desdemona can answer, "Everybody load up!" She shouts commandingly.

"My lady." Velkan says and holds out a hand to help me into the carriage.

"No need." She says and whistles. A moment later Strider trots out of the woods and up to her. She mount and turn to Velkan, "Ready." She say with a smug smirk at his face.

"Is that Spirit Strider?" Anna asks coming up behind Velkan.

"Yup. He's all grown up." She says proudly.

"He looks great." They chorus.

"All right. Let's head out." Anna calls getting into the front of the carriage. Velkan mounts his Blue Roan Stallion named Black Hawk, "Let's see if you and Strider can keep up with Hawk and me." Velkan says and takes off at a gallop. She urge Strider into a gallop, he leaps and takes off. They soon catch up to Black Hawk and Velkan. She urges Strider faster and soon they are way ahead of them. She slow him down into a trot and lets Velkan catch up.

He is smirking. He looked entirely too smug for a guy who lost a race. "Did you let me win?" She ask suspiciously.

"Yes but I only did it because we need to set up in the small clearing ahead. I'll really race you some other time." Velkan says.

"Deal." She says and stop Strider just inside the clearing.

"Alright Men. You know what to do. Hop to it!" Anna shouts jumping out of the carriage.

"When did you become so bossy?"Desdemona ask Anna teasingly.

"Since you left two years ago." Anna says and she feels a flash of guilt. As the men set up she go over to help Velkan, "Here let me." She says and starts to redo the knot. She gives the knot one last yank and step back, "Alright all you have to do is slip your hands in and hold on." She says.

"Thanks." He says nodding and looking at the pole.

"Be careful." She whisper.

"I will and watch Anna." Velkan says with a small smile and turns to get in position. She turn and walk away but at the last minute turn around and shout "Velkan!" while running back. He turns around and waits for her. Desdemona run to him, closes her eyes and crash her lips into his. After a moment she can feel his lips move against hers. She runs her fingers through his silky hair relishing in the feeling of his lips on hers and his hands pulling her close and caressing her back and hair. We pull away and lean our foreheads together. She breath in his woodsy, horsey scent and relax.

"Please be careful!" She beg still out of breath.

"I will. I promise and I **never** break a promise." Velkan huffs out, letting me go. Desdemona nod and watch him get into position on the pole then walk slowly back to where Anna and the crew is hiding.

"_**Finally**_!" Anna exclaims when Desdemona reach her. She laugh and give Anna a hug.

"We can celebrate later right now we have a job to do." She says turning to watch Velkan. Right now she is so thankful for her advanced hearing, so she can hear everything that is going on. Velkan tensed at a crackling in the bushes just beyond the clearing. His head whipped in the direction of the sound. His movement forcing his wrists to strain against the straps that bound him to the post. Another branch creaked. Leaves rustled. She can tell Velkan's every sense has heightened as he wait for the inevitable attack.

"Show yourself." He murmured.

He catches his breath as the massive ten foot tall beast appeared, creeping along a thick low branch, it's yellow eyes boring into Velkan's, it's sharp fangs and claws glistening as it prepared to attack. The dreaded werewolf. The creature hunkered down, gathering it's energy, preparing to lunge. Velkan's brown eyes narrow, her heart races.

"Come on. Dracula unleashed you for a reason." He muttered.

The werewolf leapt!

At the last possible moment Velkan ripped his hands from their bindings, and vaulted himself onto of the post. _Wham!_ The werewolf slammed into it, exactly where Velkan had hung only moments ago, attempting to lure the beast to attack. The animal dug it's claws into the post and glared up at Velkan, fury flashing in it's eyes. She curse Velkan and continue to watch the werewolf's every move. Velkan grabs the thick vines hanging above the post. He wraps them around his wrists.

"Now!" He cries.

The men hidden the bushes with us pull the lever. The vines around around Velkan's wrists go taut, and they jerk him up above the pole. After a moment, he came to an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong?" Velkan and I shout at the same time.

"It's stuck!" On of the men shout from the bushes, "The lever is stuck!" They shout again.

Velkan and Desdemona glance down at the werewolf gripping the pole below him, as it prepared to jump again. A movement in the bushes near the lever catches Velkan's eye. Two gorgeous young women, one wearing a close-fitting red and black jacket over a white blouse, black pants, and black leather heeled boots with her sword drawn. The other has on skinny leather black ripped pants, a red blouse, a black corset over the blouse, black and gold studded heel with one of her swords also drawn.

A man behind them grips their arms, trying to drag them back. "No!" The man cries. "The werewolf will kill you both!" The women yank their arms out of the grasps.

"That's my bother out there!" Anna cries.

"That's my best-friend slash boyfriend out there!" Desdemona cries and they both rush all the way out. The werewolf growls as it attention goes from Velkan to the women.

"Anna, Dessa! Go back!" Velkan shouts. I roll my eyes and says to Anna "He should know that him yelling at us isn't going to stop us. " Without a word in reply but a small smile, Anna brandishes her sword charges at the werewolf.

The beast snarls viciously and jumps down from the pole. It landed and instantly plummeted through the camouflage mesh covering the ground. At the same moment, a man in the bushes swung an axe. It crashed down onto the ropes attached to the lever. A huge iron cage ripped out of the ground around the pole, and was pulled high into the air. The werewolf was trapped inside of it. Still clinging to the vines, Velkan drew his silver revolver. He aimed it at the rising cage, trying to keep steady on the swinging vine. As the cage pulled up next to Velkan, the werewolf slammed against the side of the cage's bars. The force of the movement knocked the cage straight into Velkan, and his gun went flying.

"Oh no! My gun!" Velkan cries peering down at the ground.

The cage slammed to a stop way up in the trees. It swung wildly back and forth as the werewolf howled and flung itself against the bars. The ropes holding it aloft creaked and snapped.

"Find my gun!" Velkan shouts frantically. Down below, Anna and Desdemona desperately looked around. Several men charge out of the bushes, ready their rifles and take aim at the cage.

"No!" Anna shouts, shoving a man aside, causing his shot to go wild, "We must find Velkan's gun! We can only use the silver bullet!" Anna says searching for Velkan's gun. Anna and Desdemona hear another rope snap. They peer up to the treetops and grasp. The cage was hanging from a single rope! Their wide brown and blue eyes scanning the clearing.

"There it is!" Anna cries and races towards the sparkling silver gun lying on the other side of the clearing. She made it halfway across the grass when - _wham_\- the huge cage slammed onto the ground in front of her, blocking her from the gun. The cage buckled and splintered, and the werewolf burst out of it. Anna whirls around and runs, her long brown wavy hair steaming out behind her.

"Come on!" Anna shouts to Desdemona and she whirls around and catches up to Anna. They hold hands and head for the forest, but they knew the werewolf was right behind them.

They pump their legs harder and harder, as they left over tree roots and ducked under branches. They burst out of the other side of the forest and came to a sudden gasping stop. One more step and they would have flown right over the edge of the cliff. A loud crash from behind them made them freeze. They slowly turn around and their mouths drop open. Trees and bushes flew into the air as the enormous werewolf cleared a path towards them.

Anna and Desdemona back up and gripped their swords. The werewolf charged out of the bushes heading straight towards them. As Desdemona and Anna clutch their swords tighter, Velkan comes barreling down the path towards them and shoves them to the ground.

Desdemona instinctively curls her body around Anna, protectively shielding her from any damage. They hear Velkan fire his silver gun over and over again as the creature howls in pain.

_**Then Silence** _

But when they scrambled to their feet, the werewolf and Velkan had both vanished from sight. All that was left was the silver gun lying on the ground, still smoking.

"Velkan!" Desdemona screams and then falls to the ground crying.

"Oh, Velkan." Anna moans, staring over the cliff where he must have fallen along with the werewolf. Slowly, painfully, she stood up. She brushed her long dark hair out of her eyes and tried to remain strong. She knew if she didn't hold on to strength she would be able to go after Count Dracula.

"Can I have his gun?" Desdemona asks after getting herself together.

"Sure." Anna says looking at Des sadly. Later that night the area surrounding the Valerious Castle was filled with mournful howls. Desdemona sat, lifted her muzzle to the sky, and let out a mournful, grief stricken howl that seem to stabbed Anna straight through her core. It was like the wolf knew exactly what she was going through.

If only she knew...if only she knew!


	3. A New Assignment

A/N: Van Helsing/ Anna Valerious and Velkan Valerious/ OC  
A/N: All outfits, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm.

A New Assignment

* * *

Van Helsing's P.O.V.

* * *

I am very worried about my little sister Dessi but as I stroll along the rainy cobblestone street of Paris, I can't help but admire the progress being made on the Eiffel Tower.

_"They should have that thing finished in a few months."_ I think. A "wanted" poster recently plastered to a brick wall catches my attention. A familiar pair of eyes stare out at me. I step up to the wall for a closer look. The man depicted is wanted for murder.

"A rather handsome fellow." I note, taking in the man's mask, long dark black hair, broad-shouldered cloak, and wide-brimmed black hat. I instinctively run my finger over my own, identical black hat. I fling one side of my cloak over my shoulder, then rip the poster from the wall, crumbling it and tossing it into the river.

"I suppose I'll need to leave Paris now, I've become a bit too visible here." I mutter, strolling over to one of the bridges that crossed the Seine.

* * *

A few days later, I find myself sitting in a small confessional in a chapel in Vatican City, Rome, which housed the the secret entranced to the Order's underground hideout.

"Forgive and Bless me, Father for I have-" I start to say but Cardinal Jinette interrupts.

"Sinned. Yes I know. You're very good at that." He says then falls silent. I jiggle my foot and grit my teeth waiting for the lecture I knew was coming my way and I didn't have to wait long. The little door in the wooden panel slid open with a bang. I couldn't see much of Cardinal Jinette, but I could easily picture the fury on the tough old man's grizzled face.

"You crashed through the Rose window at Notre Dame!" He fumes.

"Not to split hairs, but it was Dr. Jekyll- or was it Mr. Hyde?- who actually did the crashing. I just followed after him." I reply mildly.

"Thirteenth century. Over six hundred years old! I wish you a week in hell for that." He says.

"It would be nice reprieve." I mutter and the Cardinal made a few _tsk_ing sounds as he shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong. Your results are undeniable, but you draw far too much attention to yourself." He says in a scolding tone.

"I do what I have to do." I say and shrug.

"_Wanted_ posters! You were to keep a low profile, and what happens? You method results in _wanted_ posters! You face, you name, spread all over the city. No! Several cities!" Cardinal Jinette exclaims. I can feel myself getting angry.

"Do you think I _like_ being the most wanted man in Europe? Why don't you and The Order do something about it?" I demand. Cardinal Jinette leaned towards the window and lowered his voice.

"You know why. Because The Order **does** **not** _**exist**_." He snaps.

"Then neither do I." I snap back. I stand and reach for the doorknob when I hear a click. I test the door to the confessional and shake my head. The Cardinal had triggered the bolt to lock the door from the outside. Apparently, this conversation is not over.

"When we found you and your sister crawling up the steps of this very church, half dead, it was clear to us that you were both sent here to do this work." He says.

"Why don't you just do it yourself." I mutter but the Cardinal hears and shoots me a sharp look.

"Do not disrespect me or The Order. You have already lost your memory as a penance for you past sins." He says his face moving away from the small window, and a moment later the confessional wall slides away, revealing a staircase with my sister waiting on the steps.

"Gabe!" Dessi cries happily and runs to me. My normally stoic face breaks out into a smile.

"Dez!" I cry happy to see her. The Cardinal watches us with fond amusement on his face.

"If you wish to recover that memory, I suggest you continue to heed your calling. With us." The Cardinal says when I turn back to him.

"What did you do now?" Dessi asks, knowing I did something bad. Being on the receiving end of this speech herself maybe over a dozen times she knows I had to have done something bad.

"He crashed through the Rose window in Notre Dome." The Cardinal says and Dessi gives me a disbelieving look. "That was my first reaction too." The Cardinal says, seeing the look. Deep down I knew that the Cardinal did truly appreciate the risks that I took for the cause. So, I dropped the argument and Dez and I followed him down the dark staircase.

"How are you?" I ask Dessi and I notice traces of sadness, angry and regret flash over her face before they disappear just as quickly as they appeared.

"I'm fine." She says and I shoot her a disbelieving look that she brushes off.

"Go on any missions?" I asks and she shake her head no. She hasn't gone on a mission in a week. We soon reach an enormous underground cavern that houses the secret armory of the Order. Representatives from all of the world's religions bustle about. They are hard at work, creating the tools and weapons of their shared mission: to rid the world of evil.

Cardinal Jinette, Dessi, and I make our way past the huge furnaces where the rabbis worked the bellows while Hindu priests stroked the flames. Muslim clerics pounded red-hot scimitars on iron anvils. Catholic priests toiled beside Kabbalistic mystics pouring lead, silver, gold, and copper into molds. The place rang with the sounds of the hammers and anvils, hissing steam, shouts, and to me it is my home. Cardinal Jinette stops to scan the scene approvingly.

"Governments and empires rise and fall, but we have kept mankind safe since time immemorial. We are the last defense against the kind of evil that the rest of mankind, thankfully, has no idea even exist. " The Cardinal says and I nod. Dessi and I have already heard this before. I know the importance of the work, but I wonder if the Order understands what the missions cost me.

"To you, these monsters are evil beings to be vanquished, But I'm the one left standing there when they die. I'm the one who witnesses their return to the men they once were. You see, at the moment of their deaths, they all do. They become human again, and I've killed them." I say trying to explain my feelings to the Cardinal. Cardinal Jinette put his hand on my shoulder and Dez snuggles deep into my side.

"For you, my good son and daughter, this is all a test of faith. I know this weighs heavily on you two. But it is only in death that they can be freed from the monsters that imprisoned them. And it is only in the demise of such creatures that mankind can be safe." He says sympathetically and I sigh.

The Cardinal was right; this was my calling. Unfortunately the pain it causes me could not be lightened by the kind words from the Cardinal. Because he could never really understand the pain it causes Dessi and I to hunt these creatures, kill them and watch them become human again. Seeing the things that Desdemona and I have seen, has left scars on our souls.

"So what's my mission now?" I ask. I hope that focusing on the next task and getting back into action quickly will help me shake my melancholy mood.

The Cardinal stops in front of a wall and snaps in fingers. A rabbi scurries into place behind a slide projector, and the light dims. A map appears projected on the wall, indicating the route between Rome and a small principality in Eastern Europe.

"And now, we need you to go to the East. To the far side of Romania. An accursed land...terrorized by all sorts of nightmarish creatures. Lorded over by this man. " He says. Another picture appears on the wall. This was a portrait of a handsome man with long dark hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail.

"Count Dracula." The Cardinal intones.

"Dracula?" Dessi and I ask in union. The name sent a shiver of recognition through me and I'm pretty sure did for Dez too.

"Yes. You've never faced one like this before." The Cardinal says deadly serious.

Dracula's image vanished, and a new one took it's place. This was a painting depicting a knight in amour holding up a sword. The name **VALERIOUS THE ELDER** was emblazoned on the frame of the painting. I waited for the cardinal to make the connection between this fifteenth-century nobleman and the Count from the previous slide.

"Our story begins 450 years ago...when a Transylvanian knight named Valerious the Elder...promised God that his family would never rest nor enter heaven...until they vanquished Dracula from their land. They have not succeeded...and they are running out of family." says Cardinal Jinette gazing up at the portrait. The cardinal snapped his fingers, and other pictures appeared. These looked like family photo's. I studied a burly man, a young prince, and a girl on horseback. Cardinal Jinette tapped the image of the older man.

"His descendant Boris Valerious, King of the Gypsies. He disappeared about a year ago. And his son, Velkan died last week." He says with a hint of sadness.

"And the girl?" I asks.

"Princess Anna last of the Valerious. If she is killed before Dracula is vanquished...nine generations of their family...will never enter the gates of heaven." He says sadly. "For more than four centuries...this family has defended our left flank. They gave their lives. We cannot let them slip into purgatory." The cardinal says, snapping his fingers once again and the armory fills with light. I nod knowing where this is headed.

"And that's where I come in. So basically, you're sending me into hell." I say with a small smile.

"In a manner." The cardinal says. He waves a old Muslim cleric forward. The elderly gentleman handed something to the Cardinal, who then held it up for me to see. It was a torn piece of painted cloth, encased in glass.

"What's this?" I asks, taking it from the cardinal to exclaim it more closely.

"Valerious the Elder left this here 400 years ago. We don't know its purpose...but he would not have left it here without a good reason." He says and I nod.

"What does this say? My Latin is rusty." I asks pointing to the inscription on the cloth.

"It translates as 'In the name of God, open this door' " Dessi and the Cardinal say in unison. I smile then peer down at the cloth, when I eyes widen. There, in the corner of the ancient, frayed fabric was an insignia in the shape of a dragon, the same insignia decorating the heavy matching silver rings Dessi and I wear. Dez also has it branded into her right hipbone. Cardinal Jinette touches Dez's and mine shoulder's.

"I think you might find the answers you seek in Transylvania. Both of you." He says softly.

"What do you mean both of you?" Dessi asks, speaking up.

"I mean you're going with you brother, Desdemona." He says gently.

"No. No. No. No." Dessi chants back away from me. I walk up to her slowly and put my hands on her arms. Up close, I can see a sheen of sweat covering her face, and she is breathing really fast, like she can't get enough air and then suddenly she collapses and I catch her.

_**What the hell!**_

* * *

Dessi's P.O.V.

* * *

The sentence "_I mean you're going with your brother, Desdemona._" just echo's around my head. "No. No. No. No." I chant backing away from my brother and the cardinal. Gabe slowly comes up to me and puts his hands on my arms steadying me and I almost pull myself together but then the sentence echo's in my head and I full blown panic again.

_I can't breathe. I can't– ._

_I can't stop this._

_My heart feels funny. Light._

_Like there's no air._

_My eyes are hurting, sucked back into my head, like there's nothing in the space behind them._

_No **AIR**._

_My heart is racing and I can't–_

_I can't feel anything in my arms. I can't–_

_I can't make it stop. I can't–_

I know what this is. It's just anxiety. It's just panic. I know what this is. I know what to do. I've done it before _but I can–_

_I can't. I can't see._

_The world is black and grey. Spots of color._

_My arms and legs are numb._

_The ground is swaying and I can't–_

_I can't breathe. I **need** to breathe._

_Slowly. I need to…_

_I can't feel myself._

_I don't–_

_I don't feel–_

My eyes hurt. They fill with tears.

_I can't–I can't cry._

_I can't breathe._

_I can't stop. I can't– I can't._

_I can't. I can't move._

I'm on the a bed.

I don't know how I get here. How did I get here?

My eyes hurt. My chest hurts.

My arms are numb and tingle.

Time. How much is gone?

I run my hands over my skin and it hurts, like needles in my flesh. The light is too bright. It hurts my eyes. My head aches. I feel tired. Empty. Hollow. Like the life has drained out of breathing evens out. My heartbeat slows.

"Dessi." A worried whisper reach my ears and I turn my head.

"Gabe." I manage to push out between the dry lips of my parched mouth.

"Thank God you're alright! Now tell me what that was and why. Now!" Gabriel demands but I can tell it 50/50 with him. 50% of him is angry (Probably cause he didn't know how he could help me) and the other 50% is worried for me. I push myself up and swing myself to the side and just sit there and look at him.

"That was a panic attack and it was because of the Valerious and me having to go with you." I says shortly and get up to walk away. Gabe grabs my arm and pulls me around.

"No that's not all you get to say! I want answers." He demands.

"Well that's too damn bad." I snap back angrily.

"No! You are going to tell me why you had a panic attack about the Valerious because I will be damned if I let you walk out of here without one! I freaked out. You looked like you couldn't breath! You looked like you were choking on air and I couldn't-couldn't do a damn thing about it." Gabe says choking up slightly at the end.

"Oh, Gabe." I say hugging him tears streaming down my face and he clutches me close, desperate to make sure I'm real. After a few minutes we sit down on the bed in silence.

"I knew them." I say.

"What?" Gabe says confused.

"I knew Anna and Velkan...and Boris" I says sadly and his eyes widen. I sigh, this might take a while to explain.

"How?" He asks calmly.

"We were hunting the same werewolf, so we hunted it down together and became friends. We wrote to each other when I had to go on missions." I says tearing up again and he hugs me.

"I've knew them for two years. I knew their father too. He was a good man." I says.

"Were you their when their dad went missing?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Anna wrote to me." I reply.

"What about Velkan?" He asks.

"What about Velkan?" I ask my voice full of sadness.

"Were you their when he-" He asks. The unspoken died lingered in the air.

"Yes. I had finished my mission and I was already close to their house so I went for a visit. " I explain, then let out a sob. Gabe pulls me into his lap and rubs my back in calming circles while I sob into his chest. After a few minutes I stop and calm myself back down.

"You liked him didn't you?" Gabe asks knowingly.

"Yeah, the day he died we were hunting a werewolf. Right before, after crushing on him for two long antagonizing years I finally got up the courage to kiss him and turns out he felt the same as me." I sob out, tears racking my body.

"Shh. It's okay. I got you Dessi. I got you." He says soothingly.

"God, did I ever mention how much I love you?" I ask, with a watery laugh.

"Maybe a few times." Gabe jokes and I laugh.

"Come on lets go see Carl." I say getting up and pulling him to his feet. We stand in the front of the armory, both of us lost in our own thoughts, and watching the activity all around us.

"There you are! I've got everything you need. " A small, earnest friar scurries to great Gabe and I.

"Hi Carl." We greet him in unison.

"Well! Did you bring Mr. Hyde back, or did you kill him?" Carl asks and Gabe gives him a guilty smile.

"You killed him, didn't you? That's why they get so annoyed. When they ask you to bring someone back, they don't mean as a corpse." He rants and we give him annoyed looks.

"All right, you're both in a mood. Come on. I have some things that'll put the bit back in your mouths." He huffs and turns away.

"In a minute, Carl." Gabe says pushing past him, intrigued by the glowing swords being pulled out of the fire.

"Any idiot can make a sword." Carl scoffs, rolling his eyes. A huge Buddhist monk with a shaved head steps out from behind the forge, his thick body covered in sweat. He grips the red-hot metal in his iron tongs and glares at Carl.

"Sorry, Father, nothing personal." Carl says smiling brightly yet I can see the fear in his eyes.

"Father." I say smiling at him. "Is my blade ready?" I ask him kindly and he nods.

"Wait, don't you already have a sword?" Gabe asks.

"Lost it." I reply.

"You lost a sword. Yeah right." He scoffs. I roll my eyes, though he does have a point. I'm almost as protective of my swords as I am of him.

"She been missing her sword for a week." Carl says and Gabe nods understandingly. Now that he knows about Anna and Velkan I can just tell that he's going to become **_even_** more protective of me. The father hands me a beautifully crafted sword that is long, silver, glossy black hilt, and a metal silver dragon on top.

"Thank you, Father, it's beautiful. " I say, putting the black scabbard on and sliding the sword in, then I run to catch up to Gabe and Carl. When I get there Carl I can hear him muttering. "Rings of garlic, holy water...silver stake, crucifix." A the while throwing items into a bag Gabe is holding.

"Why can't I have one of those? I mean Dessi got one. " Gabe asks grazing longingly back at the Buddhist monk's newly forged swords.

"You've never gone after vampires before now, have you?" Carl asks raising a eyebrow and I giggle 'cause he looks funny when he does that.

"Vampires, gargoyles, warlocks, they're all the same. Best when cooked well." Gabe says snorting dismissively and I shake my head at him.

"No, they're not all the same." Carl protests. "A vampire is nothing like a warlock. My granny could kill a warlock." He says smartly and I laugh.

"Carl, you've never even been out of the abbey. How do you know about vampires?" Gabe points out then asks.

"I read. That's why they make books." He says pointing at the ceiling to floor bookcases lining the opposite wall. They were filled with ancient tomes, recent manuscripts, and everything in between. "But since your so smitten by the latest gadgets, here's something new." He says walking up to a glass oven where sticks of dynamite were dripping sweat into vials.

"Glycerin 48." He explained. Carl gets a drop on his pinky then he flicks it at the ground._ Ka-boom! _The droplet burst into a ball of fire and several people start yelling when they realize that Carl made the explosion.

"The air around here is thick with envy." He says in a whisper and I snort softly. "Now let me show you my latest invention." He said in a normal voice and goes over to and grab two strange looking crossbows hanging on the wall and hands one to Gabe and the other to me. It was unlike anything we had ever seen. The crossbow was covered with little iron pumps and copper tubes. And it certainty looks lethal. Gabe holds it and I can tell he likes the heft and balance of it. Mine the other hand is light and airy, perfectly made for me.

"Now, this is more like it." Gabe says, a grin spreading across his face.

"It's gas-propelled. Capable of catapulting arrows in rapid succession...at tremendous velocity. Just pull the trigger and hold on." Carl announces. Gabe lifts the crossbow again and peers through the sight, making minor adjustments.

"I've heard the stories from Transylvania. Trust me, you'll need this. A work of certifiable genius." Carl says.

"If you do say so yourself." Gabe teases.

"No, I did say so myself. I'm a veritable cornucopia of talent." Carl says confused, the joke going right over his head. I giggle, Carl as never been able to understand mine and Gabe's humor.

"Forget it." Gabe says with a laugh.

"Cornucopia of Talent? Is that even a real thing or did you make that up?" I teasingly ask.

"Completely real." Carl swears. Gabe lowers the crossbow and we spot a very odd looking item sitting nearby. "Did you invent this?" Gabe asks peering at it.

"I've been working on that for 12 years. It's compressed magma from Mt. Vesuvius...with pure alkaline from the Gobi Desert. It's one of a kind." Carl says puffing up with pride.

"What's it for?" I ask curiously as Gabe picks it up.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure it'll come in handy." Carl says.

"Twelve years, and you don't know what it does?" Gabe asks raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't know what it's _**for**_. What it _**does**_ is to create a light source...equal to the intensity of the sun." Carl explains correcting Gabe.

"And this will come in handy how?" Gabe asks and I snort. I swear he has no imagination at all.

"I don't know. You could blind your enemies. Charbroil a herd of charging wildebeest. Use your imagination." Carl says exasperated.

"No, Carl. I'm going to use yours. That's why you're coming with us." Gabe says giving Carl a long, slow smile. I look at him in shock. Carl has never gone on a mission with Gabe before.

"Holy hell be damned I am!" Carl spits out and I laugh at his horrible cursing.

"_**You cursed**_. Not very well, but you're a monk. You shouldn't curse at all." Gabe says shocked while laughing.

"Actually, I'm still just a friar. I can curse all I want...damn it!" Carl says and again I laugh and he turns to glare at me.

"I'm sorry but you curse horribly." I say with a laugh.

"Sorry Carl. The Cardinal has ordered you to keep us alive. For as long as possible."Gabe says crossing the room to the dark corner that he stashed the gear he'd been outfitted with so far. He shoved the bag into Carl's arms. Carl stares at Gabe, dumbfounded. "But I'm pure research and development. I don't do the field work. I'm not a field man."

"He's right." I says, speaking up.

"I guess you do now, because from now on, where I go, you go and that includes you too Dessi." Gabe informs us I grind my teeth. He knows that I don't like him to boss me around. And if he knows me he also knows that I won't forget this.

"I don't want to go to Transylvania." Carl whines.

"To bad. Now, Come on." Gabe calls striding towards the staircase. I shake my head and roll my eyes at his behavior. '_God help us all.'_ I think before running to catch up to Carl and Gabe.


	4. Attack!

A/N: A/N: Van Helsing/ Anna Valerious and Velkan Valerious/OC  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic's is implied Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.  
A/N: Bold Italic is Desdemona's Diary Entrances

Attack!

* * *

Second Person's P.O.V.

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**It's been almost a month since we set out for Transylvania and almost month and a half since Velkan died. I can't even write those words with tearing up much less say them. A part of me still doesn't want to believe that he's dead. But no human could survive that fall. We got delayed by bad weather. I can tell that my brother is worried for me. I'm not the same. I've almost lost the will to hunt. The will to do pretty much anything. **_

_**Carl has provided plenty of distraction for both me and Gabe and for that I am thankful. He's been keeping the both of us on our toes. He's particularly interested in what or when we remember. We continue to not tell but tease like we're going to. Despite this he continues to bug us. I love that little friar. **_

_**Gabe's been very protective of me yet he also seems distant. I can tell the work we do almost has him at his breaking point. I'm not sure how much more pf this he can take. I'm afraid he's going to snap. I've been keeping careful watch of him. I can see in his eyes-**_

There is a knock on the door and then Gabe sticks his head in. Dessi can feel him scanning her, looking for any sign that she's going to snap. She know he's taking careful not of her slightly red and puffy eyes and the fact that she have Velkan's gun right beside her.

"We'll be arriving after a 30 ride." He says, coming in further, "Do I need to be worried?" He asks gesturing to the gun. She stare at him blankly for a beat before it dawns on her about what he's implying and snort.

"No. You're not going to be rid of me that easy."She snark with a hint of fond teasing in her voice.

"Good." He says and reaches out and ruffles her hair. Dessi scowl and him and he laughs.

"Van Helsing? Dessi?" The sound of Carl's voice reaches their ears and they groan. "I heard that!"

"Go distract him while I change." She order Gabe before shooing him out the door. Sighing she head over to her small traveling trunk. Thankful she wear mostly pants, corsets and blouses so she can fit quite a few outfits in this small trunk. Dessi grab the first outfit she see and throw it on her bed. She wiggle her way into her black leather pants and a dark purple corset. She slip on her studded black leather heeled boots, and straps on her sword.

Grabbing her brown leather bag, she shove in her journal, pen, lighter, Velkan's gun and hang it over by her black cloak along with Carl's crossbow. Slipping off her rings she slip on her black leather spiked gloves on before slipping the rings back on. Slipping on her bracelets she finger the two necklaces that she never take off. One is a black cross that was on her when she was found by The Order and the other is a black wolf tooth that Gabriel got her. Straightening her spine and lifting her chin she grabs her cloak, bag and bow before strolling confidently out of her cabin.

"You there!" A stunned but handsome man turns to her "Could you take my trunk and attach it to a sturdy horse please?" Dessi ask while looking up from under her eyelashes and an innocent helpless look on her face. He nods enthusiastically and hurries off.

"That poor guy." Gabe says with a chuckle, coming up beside Dessi. She flash him a amused look before heading up to the stables. She face the darkness and sigh. At the shouts of Carl she turn and the three of them turn and mount their horses with her giving the puffing man a grateful smile. She takes the lead rope and attaches it to her horse and their off.

"So you can remember everything abut your life from the last seven years, but nothing before that?" Carl asks Gabe breaking the peaceful silence we had going. Dessi groan and he whips around and stares at her. She give him an innocent look and he huffs. They leave their horses with a group of men.

"Not now, Carl," Gabe says in fond exasperation as he and Dessi scan the crowd in the town square. They glance at each other, something doesn't feel right.

They had traveled a long way to this small town in Romania. The surrounding craggy mountains and forest cast a gloom over the little village. It was the middle of the afternoon, but the heavy clouds cover and overhanging cliffs and trees made it feel like twilight. After the cosmopolitan Paris and the grand spectacle of Rome, Gabriel felt as if he'd gone back in time.

The village would have been quaint if it weren't for the dark and the unmistakable undercurrent of danger. Gabriel pulls his hat down low over his eyes and Carl and Desdemona conceal their faces under their hooded cloaks, not wanting to attract attention to them. The locals looked tough...and suspicious.

"There must be _something _you can recall," Carl insisted, unaware of the danger all around them.

_He's not going to get off this topic, _Gabriel thought. "I...We remember fighting the Romans at Masada," He said, finally giving into the little friar. Carl stopped walking and Dessi walks straight into his back. Ignoring her glare, Carl exclaims "That was in seventy-three A.D.!"

Van Helsing looked back over his shoulder. He shrugged sharing an amused smirk with his sister. "You asked." He turned back and continued walking. Carl shares a disbelieving look with Dessi and she gives him a nod confirming what her brother said.

"What are we doing here? Why is it so important that to kill this Dracula anyways."

"Because he's the son of the devil"

"I mean besides that."

"Because he's terrorizing the villagers."..." Because if we kill him, anything bitten by him or created by him will die."

"I mean besides that." Carl says again and I send him a amused smile.

A gaunt looking man with ragged white hair and a battered top phat steps in front of Gabriel. "Welcome to Transylvania, stranger," The man said in an oily voice. He grinned a nasty grin and rubbed his bony hands together. When the siblings looked past the man, they noticed the entire crowd had knives, machetes, and pitchforks gripped tightly in their hands. Desdemona moved up so she was shoulder to shoulder with her brother.

Carl huddled close behind them. "Is it always like this?" He questioned nervously.

"Pretty much." They both replied at the same time. They share identical grins. They drop their bags.

"You turn around." Just then, a beautiful young woman stepped up onto the ledge of the town well, rising above the crowd. Unlike all the other woman (except for Desdemona), she wore trousers and tall riding boots. The Van Helsing siblings recognize her immediately. She was Anna Valerious, gypsy princess and last of her line.

We turn around slowly.

She tosses her long dark hair over her shoulder. " Let me see your faces."

"Why?" Gabriel asks stiffly.

"Because we don't trust strangers." She says putting her hands on her hips.

"Strangers don't last long here." The top hat mans says while measuring Carl's body. I have to fight to contain my laughter.

"Gentleman, you will now be disarmed." She says and nods at the crowd. They push forward. Several of the braver village men move closer to Gabriel but he stops them with a glare.

"You can try." He says warningly. The men shift their weight, clearly uncertain of what to do.

"You refuse to obey our laws?" Anna demands.

"The laws of men mean nothing to me." Gabriel reply's.

"Fine." She gives a sharp nod, " Kill them!"All the villagers raise their weapons and start closing in on the three of them. They could feel Carl trembling beside them but the don't budge.

"We're here to help you." Desdemona cries and Princess Anna gives a sharp look at the hooded figure.

"I don't need any help." She informs them.

"Really?" The siblings challenge whipping out their crossbows they had slung on their backs. Obey her razor sharp reflexes, Anna ducks as they release the steel bolts at their true targets: three huge, white, bat-like creatures that were flying straight at Anna. Although their faces were obviously female, as were their body shapes, their enormous, powerful wings, their extremely pointed ears, and even pointier fangs, made it clear they were far, _far _from human.

_Ffft! Ffffft! Ffffft! _

The Van Helsing's shot the bolts one right after the other, but the grotesque white bats were too quick. They let out unearthly, inhuman screams as they came with their claws outstretched. They split up and soared around the spire of the village church. They seemed to be coming straight for Anna. They weren't very pleased when we blocked them.

"The vampire brides!" The crowd dissolved into chaos as people shrieked, stumbled, and running in a panic. The vampires rocketed around the village square as the crowd became a terrified mob. The churning wind created by the bats' beating wings blew over tables, pulled doors off hinges, and knocked people off their feet.

"Everybody inside!" Anna shouted from atop the well, trying to be heard over the horrified screams. Gabriel and Desdemona keep firing their crossbows, but it's hard to take aim in the midst of all the chaos. They don't want to kill any of the townspeople, but they were determined to stop the vampire bats from doing just that. One of the evil creatures flew straight at Anna. Desdemona looks just in time to see Anna leap from her perch and crash into Gabriel. Anna knocks his weapon out of his arms and leaves them both sprawled on the ground. Dessi smiles, grateful that her friend has her brother's back.

"Normally I don't like woman who throw themselves at me," Gabriel quips as he tries to catch his breath and Dessi lets out a pearl of laughter. Anna opens her mouth to reply, but her expressions changes to one of horror. A vampire bride has grabbed her in it talons and yanks her away for Gabriel and up into the air. Anna is dangling from the creature's sharp claws, kicking and cursing in Romanian.

"Let go of me, Marishka!" Anna shouts. At the sound of Anna's voice Desdemona's head whips around and she gasps. Gabriel is up on his feet, jumping up on the well ledge, and flinging himself at Anna. The force knocks her out of the vampire's clutches and they tumble to the ground. They each rolled in the dirt, then instantly leapt to their feet.

"I thought you said you didn't need my help, " Gabriel says, grabbing her arm. "Stay here . " He orders. Anna shoots him a dirty looks and rips her arm from his grip.

"You stay here, you're going to kill me. It's me they're trying to kill." She took off running, vanishing behind boxes, barrels, and crates waiting to be loaded onto carts.

"Wait!" Gabriel calls after her. Then his attention is caught again by the enormous vampire creatures. Desdemona is engaging in the vicious battle with a wicked snarl curling on her pink lips that reveals her gleaming white teeth.


	5. Attack Pt 2

A/N: A/N: Van Helsing/ Anna Valerious and Velkan Valerious/OC  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic's is implied Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.  
A/N: Bold Italic is Desdemona's Diary Entrances

Attack Pt 2

* * *

Second Person P.O.V.

* * *

The vampire brides soared over the over the rooftops, swooping down to attack random townspeople as they pursued Anna. Gabriel and Desdemona were amazed by their strength, their fury, and their grotesque appearances. Each had a twenty-foot wingspan and a heavily muscled body. But it was their contorted, nearly human faces that were the most disturbing. They mowed through the town like a pack of locusts. One bride grabbed a full-grown man, lifting him off the ground as if he weighted no more than a baby.

"No, Verona!" He begged and Desdemona whipped around. She tried to aim for the bride but there was no way to get to it without hurting the man.

"Be happy in the knowledge that your _**blood**_ shall make me beautiful." The dark haired Verona said. She sank her teeth into his neck and Desdemona let out an agonized cry. The thing dropped the man and gave Desdemona a wide bloody grin before swooping high into the air. Another of the brides circles slowly overhead, her long, blonde hair streaming out behind her. She was searching for their **_real_** quarry-Anna.

The siblings knew that they had to put a stop to this devastation. Desdemona pushes through the crowd till she reaches her brother. Huffing she stands with her back to his back. Gabriel scans the area for his crossbow, eventually spotting it under the feet of the trampling crowd. He grabs it, takes his aim, and fires it again and again and again. But each time Dracula's brides were simply too quick for him. He missed every single shot.

"Decided to join the party, have you?" Desdemona quips, pressing her back up against her brother and taking aim. Like Gabriel, ever shot misses.

"Well...I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?" He quips back grinning at the scowl forming on her face as each one of her arrows misses. Out of the two of them she's know for her her natural talent at archery, both longbow and crossbow. By now the town square is filled with weeping and howling in addition to the terrified screams.

"Carl!" They scream out, hoping the little friar could hear them over the din. "We're out of ammunition!" Carl dashes forward with two more rounds. Once close two them he throws a round to each of the siblings, "Try aiming at their hearts!" They catch them mid-air and reload, letting loose arrow after arrow in rapid succession, spinning, twirling, and turning as the brides swoop around the square, then soared high above the square again.

Anna pops back up from behind a crate. She eyes the dozens of deadly bolts sticking out of the broads she was hiding behind. "Who are you trying to kill?" She shouts at Gabriel. Her eye is then caught by the mysterious hooded figure...who is no longer hooded. She gasps as she recognizes her as her best friend Desdemona. Gabriel clears his throat to shout out a response, but the square has gone dead quite. The three terrifying bat-woman have vanished. He glances back over at Anna, who is climbing out of her hiding place. He gives her a questioning look.

"The sun." She says in answer to his unasked question. A tiny sliver of sunlight had manages to break through the thick cloud cover.

_**Splash**_

The sound has the three of them whipping around. Something had dropped into the well. They approached it cautiously. The surreal silence was almost as frightening as the frenzy had been moments before. The sibling share a long meaningful look. They have no idea what to expect. Vampire were much harder to kill then Gabriel and Desdemona expected. Gabriel's brow furrowed.

_Is it all over?_

People glances around nervously. Everyone in the square seemed to be collectively holding their breath. They were all wondering the same thing. Still on alert, the three of them peered down into the well. It was dark down there; they couldn't see a thing. As they looked, it got even darker. The clouds had moved back over the sun once more.

_Whoosh!_

Gabriel's broad brimmed hat blew off, swept away by the powerful rush of air that hit them when a red-headed vampire bat rocketed straight up at of the well. The creature grabbed Anna and rose high into the air. The siblings tried to aim their crossbows at the bat but Anna kept getting into their line of fire as she struggled in the vampire's grip. Gabriel watched in amazement (Desdemona in pride), as Anna reached down and pulled a switchblade from a strap on her boot. She flicked it up and jabbed it hard into the vampire's ankle.

The creature howled in pain, then threw Anna into the air. Verona, the dark haired bat, swooped in and caught her. Desdemona's eye flash a bright yellow and together the siblings let loose a hail of steel bolts. Verona yowled in agony and dropped Anna as a lone arrow had impaled her foot. Anna landed on a rooftop, then tumbled over the side. Gabriel and Desdemona knew they couldn't worry about Anna's condition just yet.

The third bride, Marishka the blonde one, was coming straight at them. They shot at the vampire again and again. She spiraled wildly across the square at crashed through the side of building. Gabriel, Desdemona, and Carl raced over to the building, and as they reached the door it burst open. Marishka blasted the arrows out of her chest and face. She slapped Gabriel with so much force that he went flying across the square.

"You bitch!" Desdemona exclaims and Marishka whirls around.

"Puny little girl!" She hisses. Desdemona faces goes cold and emotionless, her eyes dancing with fire and the promise of death.

"Wanna bet?" Desdemona asks calmly. Her voice like ice or steel; deadly not matter the way you present it. Marishka's smug smiles drops and she hurls herself at Desdemona. Desdemona whips her crossbow up and with deadly precision sends bolts after bolts into Marishka.

Gabriel still stunned, gapes at his sister as he is still sprawled in the dirt. Marishka yanks out the arrows and transforms into a beautiful young woman. Her wounds heal immediately. But she was still very, very angry. She hisses and lets her fangs drop down, transforming back into the enormous white bat. She soars into the air, crackling like a deranged creature.

Carl leapt up and shouted, "This should do the trick." He threw a small bottle of Holy Water to each of the siblings, but before they could catch it, Verona swooped in and snatched them. She tossed the water into the well below her and flew off.

"Dammit!" Desdemona swears and Gabriel shoots her a disapproving look. He protective older brother that he is, doesn't like her swearing. "Stupid bitch." Desdemona mutters.

"Too bad. So sad." Marishka coos smugly her eyes glowing yellow. She flies over Gabriel and Desdemona, knocking them to the ground. In a minute they were up again, wielding their crossbows. Sharing a look they spot a basin of Holy Water across the square at the church. They race to the church with Marishka following close behind. She reaches the square just as Gabriel and Desdemona dip their arrows into the basin of Holy Water. Claws and fangs extended, she rockets towards them.

* * *

Verona and Aleera, both transformed into creatures that look like woman, now have Anna trapped between them in a small pub off the village square.

"Hello, Anna, my dear." Verona hisses as she moves in for the kill, her eyes glowing a bright blue.

"You won't have me, Verona!" Verona smiles evilly and licks her lips.

"The last of the Valeriouses." She mummers. Her canines distended into grisly pointed fangs. Just as shes about to bite down on Anna's neck, Anna punches her. Verona grabs Anna's hand-quick as lightning-and forces her to the ground.

"I want the first bite." Aleera announces her eyes glowing purple, as she steps up to the two of them. Verona nods her consent and Aleera bares her fangs and bends towards Anna. Before she can bite down, both brides turn back into great white bats and let out wild shrieks.

"Marishka!" They scream. A shock wave of wind blows Anna across the room as the bats fly overhead and out the window, wailing insanely.

* * *

Back in the town square, Gabriel and Desdemona fire upon Marishka. Bolts from the weapons pound into the vampire bride. Marishka shrieks horribly. Her flesh sizzles as she spirals upward and slamming into the church spire. She hung there, pinned to the spire by the arrows in her chest. The townspeople went silent as they stared at the dying vampire. Gabriel and Desdemona braced themselves. They knew what they were about to witness-they had been here before. Sure enough, they watched the evil creature transform into the beautiful young woman-the girl she had been before she'd become a vampire.

Marishka glared down at the Van Helsing siblings, her dark green eyes filled with hate and pain. Then, with a last, inhuman hiss, she decayed into a molten mass of rotting flesh. Whispers filled the square all around Gabriel, Carl, and Desdemona.

"They killed a bride."

"They killed Marishka!"

"They killed a vampire."

_Funny _The siblings thought, watching the townspeople creep out of their hiding places. _You'd think they'd be a bit more grateful. _ Gabriel and Desdemona tensed and wait for the accusations and hate that always followed the killing of monsters and they didn't have to wait long.

"Vampire killer." A man shook his pitchfork at them.

"He killed one of them!" A woman shouted, then spat on the ground.

"I don't get it," Carl says. "Isn't that a good thing?" The man with the top hat stepped forward. Gabriel and Desdemona disliked the scrawny fellow on sight. The man smiled an oily smiles, "The vampires kill only what they need to survive. One or two people a month. But now..." He shook his head, "Now they will kill for revenge!"

_This crowd is getting more dangerous by the minute, _Gabriel thought as he villager approached him with their pitchforks and machetes drawn. They scanned the square for the most useful escape route.

"Are you always this popular?" Carl asked.

"Pretty much." They say at the say time and despite the danger they smile at each other.

"And what name, my good sir and madam, do I put on your gravestones?" The man in the top hat asked. He handed Gabriel a card; UNDERTAKER was written across it. Desdemona snorts, unable to stop herself.

The three of them saw Anna pushing her way through to the front of the crowd. They were relieved to see she was alive. They had lost track of her during the melee, and they would not be able to forgiven themselves if she had been harmed.

"They're name is Van Helsing." She announced. A mummer washed over the crowd as they repeated their name to one another. They quickly noted how quickly the mood of the mob transformed from angry to admiring.

"Your reputations precede you." Anna says. It was clear to them that she admired them (Or at least Gabriel) less than the crowd did.

"As does your, Anna Valerious." Gabriel says. From her expression Gabriel gathered that she hadn't know that he would recognize her as well. "And next time, stay close." He ordered, "You're no good to me dead."

Anna laughed. "Well, I'll say this for you: You've got courage." She hopped up on to the ledge of the well to address the crowd. "Van Helsing-" She glances down at Desdemona, "The Van Helsing's are the first people to kill a vampire in one-hundred years. I'd say that's earned them a drink!" She cries and the crowd roars in response. Jumping down she smirks and Gabriel. Gabriel smiles widely before catching a glance at his sister knowing and amused face.

* * *

"Marishka!"

Icicles hung from the wooden rafters of the thirteenth-century fortress; stalagmites rose in spiky formations from the stone floor. In the center of the cavernous space layed a coffin made of stone and covered in ice and snow. It was beautiful in a creep sort of way. Sobs punctuate the deep silence, echoing against the hard, sharp surfaces.

"Marishka!" Count Dracula cries, the snow and ice melting into steam as he rises from his resting place, deeply saddened. "What can't they just leave us alone?" He moans looking up at Aleera and Verona who are hanging from the ceiling.

"We never kill more that our fill and less than our share. Can they say the same? " He stalks across the frozen patches of his lair and up one of the massive frost-covered columns. As he passes the ancient candelabras suspended from the ceiling, the candles ignite, "Did I not stress how important it was to be finished with Anna Valerious before she destroys what we are trying to create?"

He continues walking across the ceiling, his cape dangling from his shoulders as he makes his way, upside down, towards his two remaining brides. They clung to each other, weeping, each hanging from the rafters by her feet, "We lost Marishka, Master!"

"There. There. My darlings. Do not worry. I shall find another bride."

"What?" Verona hisses.

"Do we mean so little to you?" Aleera asks.

"Have you no heart?" Verona asks tearful.

"No! I have no heart! I feel no love!" He says pushing off the ceiling. "Nor fear!" He says twisting his body and landing on his feet, "Nor joy. Nor sorrow! I am hollow!" He says huffing and looking sad, "And I will live forever."

"My Lord. It's not so bad." Verona says and Dracula starts to laugh.

"I am at war with the world and every living soul in it. But soon the final battle will begin. I must go and find out who our new visitor is."

"Umm. It was three visitors. Two men and another woman along with Anna." Aleera remarks and Dracula frowns.

"Aleera and Verona," He address them. "Did I not say how important it was to be finished with the Valeriouses?" He demanded. "We are so close to fulfilling our dream!" The brides start sobbing harder, wailing as if their hearts-if they had them-would break.

He waved a hand at them dismissively. "Ah, what's done is done. Now I must find out who our new visitors are." he pause as the werewolf roars behind him, "Yes, we will make a special meal out of them. We are much too close to success to be interrupted now. " The two brides drop down beside him.

"No, my lord, please!" Aleera begs.

"No! The last experiment was a failure. " Verona wailed.

"Please, say you will not try again." Aleera says pleadingly.

"My heart could not bear the sorrow if we fail again." Verona wails.

"Silence!" Dracula booms. He lets out a monstrous roar (throwing his arms straight out) that had Aleera and Verona flinching and cowering away from him. Dracula notices his brides cowering in fear and his demeanor changes instantly.

"Come." He beacons them over and wraps his cape around them. "No, no, no. "He crones, as if he were comforting frightened children. "You must not fear me. Everyone else fears me. Not my brides." The brides begin to relax, and Dracula continues in a soothing sing-song voice."Perhaps you're right. We'll wait and see what to do about this stranger...and the woman.

"Now what shall we do?" Verona asks and she and Aleera plant kisses all over his neck and collarbone. Dracula smiles seductively at them before looking at the sheet were you can plainly see someone continuing to shock the werewolf.

"Igor!"

"Yes, master?" The short misshapen creature says coming out from behind the sheet.

"Why do you torment that thing so?" Dracula asks as his brides continue to plant kisses.

"It's what I do."

"Remember, Igor, Do unto others..."

"Before they do unto me, master." Igor finishes.

"Now go!" Dracula looks up and all the other misshapen creatures watching on the rafters from above. "All of you! To Castle Frankenstein! We continue as planned. We will follow you to Castle Frankenstein shorty!" Dracula cries as he and the brides glide backwards. He wraps his arms around them possessively before tilting his head down and kissing Aleera as Verona kisses his neck before switching, kissing Verona while Aleera kisses his neck.

* * *

A/N: Review and let me know if I'm the only one who thinks the actor who plays Dracula in this movie is hot.


	6. A Glimpse into his Head

A/N: A/N: Van Helsing/ Anna Valerious and Velkan Valerious/OC  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic's is implied Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.  
A/N: Bold Italic is Desdemona's Diary Entrances

A Glimpse into His Head

* * *

Looking down at Verona and Aleera, Vladislaus sighs unhappily. Every time he's in the presence of his brides he feels guilty. He would love to lie and say he doesn't know why but he know he would just be lying to himself. It's because of _**her**_.

_**Damn her!**_

_**Fucking, Desdemona Jonquil Van Helsing!**_

Desdemona was the first woman he really loved. Sure, there had been many woman before her but he had not loved them despite telling them so. He can still remember the first time he saw her. Every last detail of that day had not been forgotten.

Hell! He couldn't have forgotten even if he wanted too.

He had meet many beautiful woman before her but none of them had the power to stop his heart or take away his breath like she did. He had become close to her older brother Gabriel since he had started staying with them and was excited to meet his younger sister. If she was anything like what Gabriel had told him he knew they would get along just fine. When he first layed eyes on her, all the air was stolen from his lungs.

She was gorgeous.

She was fierce.

She was a fallen angel.

_~Flashback_

_"Don't be intimidating." Gabriel says eyeing Vladislaus. Rolling his eyes Vladislaus bumps their shoulders and looks over at Gabriel. _

_"Out of the two of us you think **I'm** the one she's going to get intimidated by?" Vladislaus asks doubtfully. Vladislaus isn't big or muscular like Gabriel, he's more wiry and if anything helps him looks more regal. Breaking into a hearty laugh Gabe clasp his hand on Vladislaus shoulder. _

_"Vlad, she knows me. I'm her big brother and you're a stranger." Gabriel says grinning. Laughing good naturedly Vlad pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. _

_"Well, we have two and a half hours to spare till your sister arrives. What shall we do?" Vlad asks purposely allowing his eyes to drop to where Gabriel's sword hung around his waist while his own hand drops to the hilt of his own sword. Grinning, Gabe's eyes light up, recognizing the not so subtle hints Vlad was dropping. _

_"Well, Mr. Valerious, I do believe we have not yet spared for the day." _

_"Then we shall." Vlad says dramatically before twirling around, his coat twirling around him and heading to the bench nearby. Taking off their coats the both strip down to their billowy white shirts, pants, boots, and swords belts. Soon the air is filled with the sharp sound of clashing metal, punctured by the occasional sound of grunts of exertion. The two of them lunged at each other with flourished sweeps of their hands as their swords sliced through the air._

_"Is that all you've got, Gabe?" Vlad goaded as he sidestepped Gabe's assault, easily dodging the downswing of his sword. Huffing an irritated growl, Gabe wipes sweat off his brow with the back of his hand, glowering at Vlad as tugs at the front of his sweat-damp shirt to air out his over-heated skin._ _Another loud clang ripped through the air, an irritating clamor as Vlad caught the broad side of Gabe's sword with his. With a slight moan of strained effort, he leaned his weight onto his left side, twisting his arm as he knocks the sword free from the Gabe's grasp. He hummed with self-satisfaction as Gabe's eyes grew wide, staring at his now empty hand. Vlad reveled in his perceived victory, slowly lining his sword to the column of the other man's throat._

_"Well then. Someones been practicing." Gabe quips carefully to avoid piercing the flesh of his neck against the sharp blade. Grinning Vlad shrugs smugly. Seizing the moment of Vlad's distracted attention, Gabriel ducked under the point of the sword and leaped forward, knocking the sword out of Vlad's hand as he landed a punch on the other man's jaw. _

_Startled, Vlad dropped his sword as he staggered backwards, momentarily dazed by the assault. His eyes grew dark for a moment, glinting with a dangerous promise of revenge as he swiped his thumb across his freshly split lower lip, smearing the blood across his mouth. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he curiously stared at the deep red of his own blood as his tongue darted out to lick at the wound._

_"You wanna play dirty, huh?" Vlad asks smirking. Gabe's hands are working at the buttons of his shirt before slipping out of the sweat soaked garment. Gabe grins and Vlad also shucks his shirt. The sound of swords clashing together soon fills the square again. Flicking his sweat soaked hair to the side, Vlad aims low and Gabe's sword blocks his just as he wants. Grinning he twists his sword while pressing down knock Gabe's sword out of his hand. Clapping fills the air and they both look up startled. _

_"Great job, my boy." Vlad's father calls, walking up to them. Pride gleaming in his eyes. _

_"Father." Vlad says tilting his head, happiness in his eyes. _

_"While that was entertaining to watch, I believe you two forgot that we have a visitor arriving about now." He teases. Looking slightly panic, Vlad hurries and slips his sword in its sheath. As the sound of carriage wheels fill the air, he quickly combs his hair back with his fingers. Still shirtless he goes to stand over by Gabriel and his father. The two of them have a sheen because of the sweat yet still manage to look decent...presentable even. Pulling up the carriage comes to a stop. After a beat, the door opens. _

_She slowly gets out of the carriage, her red and black leather clad leg appearing first. Then came the rest of her. He sucks in a breath when he sees her fully for the first time. __Her silver and black corset clad top hugs her in all the right place. Her red leather pants mold to her skin, and her black knee high boots mold to her legs, making them seem longer. __She strolls away from the carriage and towards them. With her wavy inky black hair streaming back, she pick of the pace, jogging towards her brother. The closer she got, he noticed more and more how her eyes looked like liquid bright blue fire._

_She was captivating._

_"Gabe!" She cries, throwing herself into his arms, despite him being covered in sweat. He could tell how much they cared about each other by the hug and the look in their eyes. He knew from his talks with Gabriel how hard it was for him to be away from her. _

_"Dessi, so good to see you!" He cries, somehow pulling her even closer. Letting go of her, he quickly tucks her into his side. __"Dessi, this is Count Vladislaus Valerious." Gabriel had said throwing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. _

_She turns her piercing blue eyes on him and looked him up and down. Perfectly plucked eyebrow poised high on her forehead, the black haired beauty gave him an appraising look, eyes lingering on the beads of sweat as they trickled down his body, running trails through the slight ridges of toned muscle._ _He watched as her eyes flick down to his leather pants that were hanging dangerously low on his hips in enticing invitation. Her eyes were drawn to the line of hair that trailed down his abdomen, disappearing beneath the dark fabric where the muscles of his hips protruded into a slight __V, an arrow pointing to the promise that lay below._

_"Pleasure to meet you, my lady." He had said, making a low sweeping bow and gently kissing the top of her hand. He had let his lips linger on her skin longer than normal. A coy smile spread across his face as he noticed the slight flush to her cheeks, the tight set to her jaw as she tried to remain impassive._

_"The pleasure is all mine." She had utter lowly, eyeing him with a gleam in her eye. He had no idea what that gleam had meant but he was looking forward to finding out. Gabriel had to clear his throat before they remembered he and his father was standing right there watching them._

_~End of Flashback~_

The weeks following that first meeting had been bliss for all of them. The three of them out along great together and Desdemona even managed to win over his father. His father had originally been hesitant over her because of the way she talked, dressed and acted but it wasn't long before he considered her one of the family. After a few weeks he had gotten up the courage to ask Gabriel to court her and to his delight he had no objections. Only that if he hurt her there would be hell to pay. Of that, Vlad had no doubt he was telling the truth. Then after he got up the courage to ask her on an outing, the gleam in her eye let him know that she had been waiting for him to ask and that made him one happy man.

The soft rustling of sheets, and the sound of padded footsteps break him out of his thoughts. Verona snugs up into his side, wrapped up in a blanket and stares out the window with him. She doesn't attempt to talk to him and for he is grateful. Verona was his very first bride and his second in command. She reminded him of Desdemona in some ways and he thinks that's one of the reasons he turned her.

"You should go back to bed." He says lowly as not to disturb Aleera, who is still "sleeping", not that they can sleep. It more of like a deep daydream state. Aleera is his youngest bride and if he's being honest he's not even sure why he turned her.

"So should you." She counters and he sighs.

"Go and I'll be there soon." He says gently giving her a kiss on the lips. Leaning into him she nods, desire burning in her eyes. Turning back to the window he gets lost in his thought again. All his thoughts are consumed by Desdemona. A part of him thinks he can smell her scent in the breeze but he knows that's just wishful thinking. He wished that he could of held her one last time before Gabriel killed him. God, he was so stupid. If he hadn't become obsessed with immortality and became crazy, that would have never happened. But that was in 1462, a long, long time ago.

"Vladimir!" His brides call out. He swallow the urge to snort, if Dessi knew that he went by _Vladimir_ now a days the teasing would be endless. She used to tease him about how similar his name was of that of Vladimir the Great, who was a prince of Novgorod. No doubt she would have a ball, going on and on. Smiling he pictures her when her blue eyes use to gleam with happiness, her head tilted back in laughter and her lips pulled back into a smile.

"Vladimir!" Verona and Aleera whine and he turns. He watches as their eyes darken and roam his exposed chest. As they flick down to his leather pants that are hanging dangerously low on his hips in enticing invitation. Their eyes just seem to greedily suck in the sight of him. He stalks towards them, eyes darkening with lust as a lazy grin tugged at one corner of his mouth. Reach up they grab his arms and yank him down on to the bed. He lets out a throaty laugh. He ducks his head low, nose gently brushing across Verona check as he trailed his mouth to his ear. His breath ghosted across her ear, hot and moist, his lips teasing against the sensitive skin. She couldn't help the slight shiver that crept down her spine at his actions, the heady scent of him making her dizzy.

He trailed his fingers down her side, dancing across the skin of her stomach, a light, teasing touch as he brushed his fingers against the downy hair of her sex. Her skin burned everywhere he touched, liquid fire coursing through her veins with the desperate heat of her need.

Angling his hand further down, his fingers were dangerously close to the place where she craved him most, her sex feeling suddenly empty and hollow. He knew Verona needed to feel him, to have him inside of her, pushing the tip of himself into the deepest part of her, to fuck with the strength and wild abandon. So much passion, so much strength inside of his lean muscularity, and she needed to feel it – to feel him lose control as he rocked into her, chasing her to release; needed to feel the strength fade from him as he lost himself in her, a prisoner to the sensations of sweat, skin, sex. As he quickly withdrew his hand and Verona whimpered at the sudden loss.

"Now, now. We don't want to leave Aleera all by herself, do we?" He mummers and she growls irritated. Drawing Aleera into a passionate kiss he can feel Verona kissing and sucking on his neck. Gasping he pulls Aleera flush against him. Tangling her hands in his raven hair, Verona pulls him away from Aleera and to her and crushes their lips together in a bruising kiss. Gasping with surprise, he inhaled a sharp intake of breath as his lips parted, and Verona took advantage of the slight movement to deepen the kiss, dipping her tongue into his mouth to taste him against her.

Swiping her tongue across his lower lip, she nipped lightly at his lip with her fangs, tasting the tangy metallic of iron from his bloody wound. He moaned into her mouth, the mingling pain and pleasure finally breaking him, and his posture relaxed as he melted into her touch. Hand snaking across her waist to pull her flush against him, he ground her against the growing bulge that strained at the leather seams.

"Careful love, or we might not leave this room for _days_. "He growls and she shrugs. Snarling he lunges forward and knocks her onto her back. Latching on her her neck he kisses and sucks on her pulse point (if she had a pulse.) happily.

"Vlad, fuck." She moans in a breathy voice before latching on to his pulse point with her fangs. He froze, that was to much like what Desdemona said and did on **_that_ **night. Suddenly it to much for Valdislaus and he bolts out of bed. He starts to pace as the Verona and Aleera look on confused.

"Get out." He says calm and deadly. Looking at him in disbelief they freeze on the bed which only made him angrier. "I said, GET OUT!" He roars, whirl around in fury. Cowering they gather a sheet around themselves and race out the door.

"Fuck!"

Grabbing the lantern he hurls in at the wall. It shatters and he looks around for something else to throw. Spotting another lantern he strides over to that and hurls it at the wall also. Grabbing the small writing table he bashes it against the wall. Grabbing the comforter off the bed he starts wearing at it. The pillow soon follow, feathers flying everywhere. His fury still not abated, he looks around for something else to destroy.

Blindly grabbing a small silver treasure chest he goes to throw it only to realize what he's holding. He collapses in a heap, cradling the box to his chest. Caressing it gently, he slowly opens it to reveal a gorgeous silver ring with a red rose dead center in the middle. Closing his eyes he conquers up an image of Desdemona.

"Dessi." He whispers, her name like a prayer falling from his kiss-bruised lips. Laying down on the bed he closes his eyes and relieves the memory of one of the happiest nights of his life.


	7. A Glimpse into his Head Pt 2

A/N: A/N: Van Helsing/ Anna Valerious and Velkan Valerious/OC  
A/N:All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N:Italic's is implied Sarcasm or an Emphasis on a word or thought.  
A/N: Bold Italic is Desdemona's Diary Entrances

A Glimpse into His Head (Pt 2)

* * *

**_~Flashback/Memory~_**

"Dessi! Dessi! DESSI!" Desdemona faintly hear Gabe's voice but ignore him. A sudden jolting has her snapping her eyes open and gripping her dagger from under her pillow. Quick as lightning she has it at Gabe neck until she recognizes him.

"Dammit, Gabe! You know you know better than to do that!" She hiss drawing her blade back and sticking it back under her pillow. Glancing at him she takes in his image. There's something about him that's different. He looks...happy...excited...nervous, all in one.

"The ball's in an hour and a half." He says and she hum.

"WAIT! WHAT?!" She screech and he winces. Bolting out of bed she look around in a panic. "How could you let me sleep in this long?!" Racing over to the bell hanging beside the doorway, she starts ringing it frantically. "How?!"

"Vlad practically murdered everybody with his eyes when they tried to go near your room." He says with an amused chuckle pointing at Vlad, who's behind him. Slapping Gabe lightly, a smile lights up her face upon seeing him. He is wearing a black suit that molds to his chest with red silk dress shirt and black tie.

"You need your rest. You were exhausted because of the hunt." Vlad say gently, coming over and kissing Dessi on the cheek. Grinning she blushes a scarlet red.

"**And** that's my cue to leave." Gabriel says dramatically. Laughing she roll her eyes.

"It wasn't even a real kiss." She mumble burying her head in Vlad's chest.

"And for that I'm very grateful."

"I need to get ready." She mumble, reluctant to leave Vlad's arms. Gently extracting himself he strides over to the door. She's is so excited for the party. She's had her outfit planned out in her head for weeks and there's is nothing that could stop her from wearing it.

"Yes, my lady?" A maid comes in and asks with a curtsey.

"Stana, please draw me up a bath and help attend to my dressing and accessorizing." Desdemona request politely.

"Yes, my lady." She curtsey before hurrying away to do as Dessi requested. A few minutes later she re-enters the room. "Your bath is ready, my lady." She says gesturing to Desdemona's private bathroom. She leads the way into the bathroom where a steaming tub is waiting. Desdemona strips tossing her grimy clothes in a neat little pile. Taking off her silver ring and her black cross necklace she gently sets them on the ledge beside the tub.

Desdemona's fingers nimbly unties the ribbon in her hair and lets it fall down her back. Using her fingers she fluffs it so it stops sticking up. Finished, she delicately climbs in the tub and sits down. The water instantly turns a reddish brown and Dessi flushes in embarrassment as Stana raises her eyebrows.

"Tough night, my lady?" She questions with a soft smile while kneeling down and rolling up her sleeves. Dessi hums in response, sinking deeper into the searing hot water as it relaxes her tense muscles. Grabbing the sponge Stana adds a generous amount of soap to it before starting at her back.

"How's you son, Grady?" Desdemona asks curiously as Stana drains the tub to add clean water to wash Dessi's hair.

"He's well, my lady. Became a squire." She replies, pride beaming from her voice and eyes. She gestures for Dessi to get back into the tub. Once she's in Stana gently cards her fingers through Desdemona's hair, washing, detrangling, and rinsing it thoroughly. When Stana gestures for Dessi to get out of the tub she hesitates, the water is making her drowsy.

"You don't want to be late for the ball, do you?" Stana asks and instantly Desdemona is up and out of the tub. Standing still she obediently allows Stana to towel dry her off before slipping into her silky black robe. Following Stana out, she allows her to push her into her vanity chair. Grabbing a bottle off the vanity top Stana proceeds to rub the sweet smelling oil all over Desdemona. Handing Dessi her undergarments, Stana hurries to get the gown. They don't have that much time. While technically they had all the time in the world as the ball was actually being held in Castle Valerious, Desdemona like to be on time or a near to on time as she can.

"Your ready, my lady. And if I may be so bold as to say you look beautiful and Vladislaus is lucky to have you." Stana says with a bow.

"Thank you, Stana. Escort me to the staircase?" Desdemona asks with a soft smile, holding out her arm.

"It would be my pleasure, my lady." Hooking their arms Desdemona and Stana glide over to the grand staircase, where at the bottom people are milling about. Taking a deep breath Desdemona releases Stana and gingerly takes a step forward. Smiling brightly she starts down.

Managing to escape yet another heiress looking to marry their daughter off, Vladislaus slips through the crowd, his eye scanning the room for Desdemona. Hearing the appreciative murmuring of several of the gentleman in the room he follows their gaze. Stopping short, his breath hitches as he catches sight of Desdemona. Unlike all the other woman, Desdemona is wearing a sleeveless form-fitting red and white ball gown.

Her intricate lace and ribbon white corset clad top hugs her in all the right place while the bottom hugged her curves before flaring out at her feet. Her shiny ebony black hair is (For once) pulled up in a fancy hairstyle yet two of her curls are framing her face. Noticing the red heels she's wearing he chuckle. Lets just says all of her heeled boots accidentally (On purpose) got **lost **thus leaving her only her heels to wear. Pushing his way through the crowd he makes it to the bottom of the stairs seconds before she does.

"Vlad." She says accepting his outstretched hand, her beautiful blue eyes twinkling.

"I like the red." He says as he leads her towards her brother and his father. He catches a glimpse of red and silver rose/feather earring as she turns her head to greet someone. Glancing down he notices she's wearing the matching silver and red rose necklace/bracelet he got her and beams. Intertwining their fingers he notices the silver ring with his personal crest on it is missing from her finger yet the silver one her bother got her is on her ring finger of her left hand.

"Where's the ring?" He mutters, thumbing the finger it's usually on.

"I didn't think it matched. So I wore this instead." She says holding out her wrist. On her right wrist is a smooth black leather wrist cuff that has his crest stamped into it. Smiling he suddenly pulls her off to the side and onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" She hisses with a smile.

"Keeping you all to myself." He whispers back just as a new dance starts. Letting her go he takes several steps back till he's even with a line of men stretching the dance floor. Staring at her crosses the floor he smiles when he recognizes the song and dance they're about to preform. It's the same song and dance that his mother and father preformed when the first meet. The opening guitar notes fill the air. Right on cue the men steps towards the woman and the couples bow to each other before taking a step back.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_  
_Oh why don't I ever learn?_  
_I've lost all my trust,_  
_though I've surely tried to turn it around  
_

_Can you still see the heart of me?_  
_All my agony fades away_  
_when you hold me in your embrace_

Stepping forward in unison with the line of girls, Desdemona raises her right hand and allows it to hover in front of Vlad's right hand. They circle each other counter-clock wise twice before stepping back and repeating the process with their left hands and then both hands. This part of the dance is about the intimacy of the near touch of their hands. Only right now Desdemona wished she was in Vlad's arms. Sighing, she steps back and stares into Vlad's eyes.

Striding forward, Vlad gathers Desdemona up into his arms and twirls her around. God, it had been torture not having her in his arms especially since he knew that every other man in the room was staring at her. He didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Your supposed to be happy when you dance so smile." Desdemona says stepping closer to him and smiling, "Besides you're the one who wanted to dance in the first place."

"Only so I could have you in my arms and besides I don't like all these men staring at you." He hisses, glaring over her shoulder at a young gentleman that was admiring her figure.

"Well, I'm with you. I'm yours and you're mine and that's all that matters." She says firmly and he relaxes, smiling down at her. This is why he loves her. She's knows when to comfort him and when to call him on his bullshit unlike most other woman. Some might call it disrespectful over inappropriate for a woman of this time to do that but it's one of things Vlad loves about Desdemona.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Don't tear me down for all I need_  
_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear it down, what's left of me_  
_Make my heart a better place_  
_Make my heart a better place_

The music slows and softens Vlad and Desdemona reluctantly step away from each other and back in line. Once more Desdemona steps forward in unison with the line of girls,raises her right hand and allows it to hover in front of Vlad's right hand. They circle each other counter-clock wise twice before stepping back and repeating the process with their left hands and then both hands. As the music softly fades away the crowd claps politely.

_Fuck it! _Vlad thinks and heads up to the front of the ballroom, tugging Desdemona along. Grabbing a wine glass and a knife, he clears his throat. Tapping with knife softly against the glass he waits for the crowd to quiet and turn their attention to him.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Bear with as I'm nervous. I have something to ask the lovely Desdemona Van Helsing." Swallowing nervously, Vlad turns to Desdemona and takes her hands. Her heart flutters as she stands confused.

"Dessi, from the the moment I meet you I knew that you were the one. You were the only woman to take my breath away. To make my heart go a flutter. The only woman that I said I love you to and truly meant it. Other than my mother...who I know would love you. You are my heart and soul and the only woman for me. What I'm trying to say is...will you marry me?" Kneeling down on one knee he pulls out a small beautiful gleaming silver chest. Gasping she puts a hand up to her mouth when she figures out what he's doing. Opening it open he revels a stunning red and silver rose engagement ring.

"YES! YES! A million times yes." She exclaims, not hesitating and he slids the ring on her finger. Standing up he pulls her into a breath stealing kiss as the crowd cheers behind them and Gabriel and his father issue happy congratulations .

_~~Time Skip~~_

_~~Later that Night (Lemon)~~_

There was a knock on his door and then the sound of the door opening and closing. Turning around he smiles happily at the sight of Desdemona wrapped in her white cloak. She bites her lips and looks down shyly. He frowns as she is not known to be shy.

"Dessi?" He ask questioningly stepping forward concerned. Clearing her throat she raises a shaky hand and unties her cloak and lets it fall to the ground. She's in a lacy see through nightgown with matching bra and panties with her red heels still on. He swallows, hos throat suddenly dry. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh." She whispers, placing a finger over his lips. Stepping forward she presses herself into him and pulls his head down into a bruising kiss. He freezes before melting into the kiss, even adding more force to it.

"Why? Why now?" He asks hesitantly after he managed to pull himself away from her very distracting lips.

"We have to leave soon and I need this. I need this almost perfect night to tide me until I see you again." She whispers sadly, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Almost perfect?"

"Well, if this night goes the way I intend, it will be the most perfect night of my life." She whispers sultry.

"Are you sure?" He growls and she nods. And then he sets his mouth on her neck kissing and sucking bruises, marking her as his. She leans her head to the side and nips at his neck and he hums his approval. He retaliates by sucking marks all along her neck. His eyes roam over her before meeting her eyes. Her pupils over blown wide and are nearly black with lust. He can see the desire written very clearly in her eyes. Then suddenly his mouth is slamming into hers in a rough and brutal kiss.

Vlad pushes her towards her bed, and she lets herself fall back onto it, stretching her arms luxuriously. He follows her down, stripping the shirt from his body as he goes. Desdemona doesn't hesitate to run her hands over the newly exposed skin determined to map out his body.  
" Have you ever..." He trails off and she shakes her head no. He's determined to makes this the best experience of her life. Trailing down her body her slids her panties off and sets his tongue upon her pussy.  
He teases, licks and nibbles her clitoris before finally licking her inside. Desdemona's back arches, and she tries to remember how to say anything other than Vlad's name. It doesn't take long before she's clawing at his shoulders, his chest, and he's gripping her hips still; she wants him so desperately.

"Please, Vlad, now." She cries, unable to take the agony of his teasing any longer. Vlad doesn't make her wait longer before he's eye level and pressing into her, gasping at her heat. He stills once he's fully inside her so she can get use to the feeling and for the pain to stop. "So sorry." He whispers, kissing her tears away.

"It's fine now. You can move. " He slowly rocks back and forth. She moans and he nearly comes undone by the sound. They lose their rhythm momentarily, both fighting for dominance before Vlad flips her over and lets her set the pace, riding him with her head thrown back. He plays with her curls before running fingertips along her breasts. Desdemona finishes with his name on her tongue, and Vlad grasps at her hips, plunging in three more times before gasping and pulling her in close to lay on his shoulder.

"Fuck! That was amazing." He whispers catching his breath before adding "But. Not done yet." He mumbles back from against her neck. He grins and rolls their hips together while making her grind down. Gasping she arches her back and instinctively clenches around him. Her hands running down his chest, her tongue rubbing teasingly against his as she presses into him.

Vlad lets out a groan, tearing his mouth from hers. He tries to speak again, but she grinds against him once more, and the pressure against his rapidly hardening cock is an excellent distraction as he tries not to moan. She wraps a hand around him, her thumb running along the underside until it's circling the tip. He's having trouble processing this turn of events, how is it possible that just her hand feels so good? And then her head drops abruptly, her tongue following the path that her thumb had lets out a noise that would be embarrassing, if he had the will to care about such things with her lips closing around the head of his cock.

She sucks hard, her tongue lashing the tip, and his eyes slide shut, when she pulls back, as he struggles not to buck insistently towards her mouth. She blows a stream of air against him, cool after the hot suction, and he jumps, looking back down at her.

"Fuck." He groans out. The sight of her peering up under her eyelashes at him is a sight that will forever be ingrained in his brain. She licks him again, rasping her tongue over the exact right place below the head. He keeps his eyes open, not that it's a hardship, the sight of her lips stretched around his cock something he's sure he'll replay often. She varies the pressure and the speed, keeping him off balance, until his legs are shaking and his knuckles have turned white. Then her hand is cupping his balls, and he knows he's just about done for. He groans her name, softly, in warning.

"Dessi!" He shouts, spilling onto her hand as she just grins and waits for him to finish.

"I want you inside me," she tells him, letting herself sink down upon his cock. Vlad's head falls back, his eyes fluttering shut, face strained. Pulling her off, he flips her until he had her on all fours in front of him, her legs apart and her glistening core his for the taking. One hand ran up her back, following her spine up to her neck. He gathered her long brown hair in his hand, closing his fingers around the fine strands before pulling it back tightly, making sure even the slightest movement would be felt against her scalp. Bella waited, her breathing erratic as he teased her entrance with his tip. She cried out as he plunged into her awaiting tightness the same moment he yanked her hair backwards, the mixture of pain and pleasure making it only so much better.  
"Harder," she cried out. Vlad obliged her request, pounding into her willing body with abandon, wrapping her hair around his hand and pulling it harder, spurred on by her cries of ecstasy. They became a blur of movement, Dessi's hands raking into his hair as he thrust into her.

"Oh, fuck, oh, oh, V-V-Vlad," she cried out.

"That's right, Dessi, come for me," he growled, upping the ante and hitting her with the full force of his gift. "Scream for me." Desdemona stiffened for only a second before her entire body began to shudder.

"Vlad!" She screamed as an orgasm wracked her body so hard she thought she was going to explode at the seams. "Oh, God, Vlad! Vlad!" Her drenched walls clamping around him so tightly he wouldn't have been able to stop even if he had wanted to. Her hands left his hair and scrambled to his shoulders, her nails digging in desperately.

His fingers bite into her skin, but she knows she won't mind the bruises. His breaths are harsh, his teeth gritted. He manages to say her name, hoarse and needy and she knows he's struggling to hold on. "It's okay," she tells him. "Cum." Her slight frame was still convulsing as Vlad made one last, rough thrust into her sopping wet channel before he lets go then, shuddering above her, spilling his own release deeply within her. His spastic trusts giving her the push she needs to follow him over the edge once again with his name on her lips.

"Vlad!"


End file.
